monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Non MGQ game discussions.
Non MGQ, but it seems a new text-based game is out called Fall Of Eden along the same lines as CoC which you guys can check out here Any other monster girl related games anyone would reccomend? Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 17:45, April 7, 2013 (UTC) There are several listed on Dargoth's site that look good, no translation out for them though and Dargoth isn't planning on working on them, but has said that that may change. There's also Violated Hero 1 & 2; I haven't gotten around to playing them yet, but I here that 2 is better, and that the general setup is similar to MGQ (fight monster girls, lose and get raped) however, there are apperently some fight you're supposed to lose as a twist. Sherringford Hope (talk) 02:43, April 12, 2013 (UTC)Sherringford Hope I recently player violated hero 1. I must say I was very dissapointed. The combat system is simple, repetative and boring. The monster girls look like regular people half-heartedly cosplaying as animals. I think the developer's were too concerned/scared that making them look too much like animals would potentially put some people off from playing it or something like that. I haven't played Violated Hero 2 yet. I feel bad about being too harsh on this game, because there isn't enough VNs about monster girls as it is. It's an underserved niche. Maybe I've just been spoiled by Monster Girl Quest's quality, it's ruined me for other Monster Girls VN's perhaps. C0var1ant (talk) 03:58, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I played both, the first is not that great, the second is a lot braver though, mind you I only liked the cat girls in that game. In VH2 the hero ends up with something up his ass nine times out of 10 in the CGs and there are a few good monsters such as the Rafflesia Girl, Were-dog and Parasite Mermaid. The game is tweaked a touch, so the battles are a little better and in some battles you actually have to lose to "win" and avoid the CG scenes. I would say the negative points are that the trawling through grunts to get to the CG battles is a bit tiring sometimes, and a good few times you will see something that is pretty much ripped out of MGQ with certain scenes. Or you could even call them Monster Girl Tropes. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 13:09, April 12, 2013 (UTC) And now we have Violated Quest, which was apparently going to be calle Monster Girl Quest... Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 16:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Is it something like our Mgq? Safin117 (talk) 18:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Well this seems long dead.. But since there isn't much of names here I'll add some to, idk, part some clouds. Violated Hero(1,2,ect) - Has ENG translation patch - Kind-of turn based dungon crawler, little bit similar to MGQ except that mobs(these mobs have almost no coloring beside Paint "fill in" tool, think of random town people in MGQ, just a shadow) are considerably SFW unlike MGQ,actual NSFW parts come from either during special talk where characters wear a bit skimpy clothing, to fully nude parts that are in losing screens during rape end. Desire Dungeon - Similar to Violated Hero except all enemies are fully drawn like MGQ girls, but the down side of this is limited amount of characters, about as much as MGQ part 1. Gameplay however while similar to VH is a straight dungeon walker, you have limited HP and MP with optional items to purchase at the outside the "dungeon", nearly 90% of the game is continuous hardcore gridning until you reach 9999 in stats(Think Final Fantasy). All enemies have neutral wins and then good and bad sex wins which adds a little bit for all tastes. Corruption of Champions - This is most and least similar to MGQ, it has however both male and female monsters, and a metric-shit-ton of fetishes for... everything.. You can fuck or be fucked by almost anything, and thats where the 'most' similarity to MGQ goes. The least similarity goes towards the fact that game is nearly entirely text based game, with sprites for some enemies for give you general idea of what they look like, think of pixel Super Mario on 1080p chat screen. This is as far as I know fully english game and for the joy of everybody it's free. Fall of Eden & Trials in Tainted Space - These are almost fully similar to Corruption of Champions, with the only major difference being their story setting, for example CoC is medieval themed while TiTS(ha) is already at Starcraft galaxy tier exploration. Conveniently these 2 games, as well as CoC are available to play right off the bat at https://www.fenoxo.com/play-games/ This is about as far as I'm aquainted with this type of games, I know about names but I don't have any playtime so I can't really give any proper info, if anyone else sees this and has enough time to fill in more you're welcome to add. Horehorehore (talk) 19:23, February 10, 2016 (UTC)